1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, more specifically, to a technique to be employed while a function is selected or an operating condition is set.
2. Description of Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as multifunction machine has a variety of functions including a copying function, a facsimile transmitting function, a scanning function, a printing function, and an image transmitting function (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2015-1813 Bulletin). The image forming apparatus permits setting an operating condition about each function. For example, the image forming apparatus permits setting a plurality of operating conditions such as a copying density, a copying magnification, a copy count, and a sheet size about the copying function. Also, in the facsimile transmitting function and the scanning function, a transmission address (destination) or the like can be specified.
Such an operating condition is set on a setting screen that is displayed on a touch display panel or the like. Specifically, an icon or a setting domain prepared for each settable operating condition is displayed on the setting screen. If any icon is selected on the setting screen, a detailed setting screen for an operating condition corresponding to the selected icon is displayed, and the operating condition is set on the detailed setting screen. Also, a copy count is inputted in a setting domain for numeral input, and a destination is selected in another setting domain providing list view of addresses selectable from within.
However, with the conventional image forming apparatus, even when an operating condition is set, it is possible to select a function other than the function that is selected. In the case where the other function is selected while the operating condition is set, all the settings until then are reset. For this reason, in the case where another function is selected due to user's misoperation while the operating condition is set, the user needs to set the operating condition again, to the user's annoyance.
Additionally, with the conventional image forming apparatus, even after the copy count or the destination is set, further setting operation is possible in the same setting domain. For this reason, there is a risk that settings may be changed or added due to user's misoperation. For example, there is a risk that although the user has set the copy count to a predetermined number, an additional numeral input may be made due to the user's misoperation, and accordingly copying may be carried out with an unintended copy count. Also, there is a risk that although the user has set the destination to a predetermined address, a change or addition of the address may be made due to the user's misoperation, and accordingly a transmission to an unintended destination may be carried out.